


Blond

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, Frottage, Hiatus era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: After a bit of silence, Patrick lifts his head and laughs breathlessly. "Blondes have more fun."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little andtrick thing!

"Holy shit."

Andy had known that Patrick was going to be blond once they bleached his hair, but he hadn't expected him to look so...hot.

He's always hot, granted, but right now, with this blond hair, he looks pretty awesome. It's a change from the old Patrick, a nice change, but Andy isn't going to say he prefers him this way, because well. He loves him and every version of him.

Patrick looks completely different as of late, and while Andy does miss his chub greatly, it's fun to be able to manhandle him a bit. He used to complain when Andy did that, now he welcomes it happily.

Patrick smirks at him, and along with the weight loss, the blond hair seems to be boosting his confidence. "How's it look?" He asks, a little teasingly, like he can see Andy loves it.

Andy runs a hand through the damp blond hair, fluffing it up a little. "Wow." He murmurs, unable to say much else. Patrick was a twink before, but now his appearance screams it, and Andy can't help but chuckle a little.

"What?" Patrick demands, looking up at him, question in his eyes. There's a little insecurity there too that they're working past, and Andy hurries to kiss him gently.

"Nothing. You just look like such a twink." Andy says, laughing again when they break apart. Patrick's gone a little pink from the kiss, and he goes pinker at his words. It's true, though.

Patrick shoves at him lightly, rolling his eyes. "You're like, a bear. Is that what they call them? Buff gay dudes?" Patrick asks, giggling when Andy rolls his eyes. He doesn't like labels, but sure, maybe that's what he is. He doesn't keep up with the lingo.

He's been working out, because it helps take his mind off things like his depression and sadness. It's showing too, he's put on more muscle. And true to his word, he's grown a bit of a beard, nothing crazy, but it drives Patrick wild during sex.

"Mhm." Andy answers him after a moment, kissing down his neck gently. "You love it." Patrick giggles again and nods, and when Andy scoops him up, he doesn't protest. Instead, he wraps his legs around his waist and allows Andy to carry him off to bed. 

Andy won't lie, he's a little hard. It's been a week since they last had sex, and he's kind of gagging for it. He can tell Patrick is too, and well, he won't hesitate to give him what he wants. The blond hair is a definite new plus. 

He deposits Patrick on their bed gently and begins to undress, leaving Patrick to watch with raised eyebrows. "Oh, so we're having sex, huh?" Patrick asks, teasing again. "Can't even control yourself around me? Like a teenager?" 

Andy laughs at that and throws his shirt to the ground. "'Course not. You drive me crazy, babe." Andy tells him, moving close to him and tugging on his shirt. Patrick smiles and tugs it off, and let's Andy pulls his pajama pants and boxers down. He's never been able to control himself around Patrick. 

He's got a pretty cock, decent sized and pink, but he's got a prettier ass. Patrick lost weight but he didn't lose his ass, and Andy squeezes it gently as he ghosts his lips across the little lighting bolt stretch marks that litter Patrick's waist and thighs, beautiful and perfect. 

Patrick whines softly, tangling his fingers in Andy's hair. "Andy." Patrick breathes when Andy bites gently, and Andy's heart swells. God, he loves Patrick, more than anything else and Patrick's helped him with this depression like no one else could.

"I love you, baby boy." Andy says into his pale thigh, finding one of his hands and squeezing tightly. Patrick squeezes back. He's never loved anyone more than he loves Patrick, and he can't imagine a life without him.

Patrick pushes Andy away after a soft and tender moment, turning them around and sliding down his body. Andy raises his eyebrows as Patrick tugs his boxers down, but doesn't protest. "Wanna suck you off." Patrick murmurs, and if Patrick wants to do that, Andy sure as hell won't protest.

Andy runs a hand through Patrick's newly blond locks, tightening a hand in his hair when Patrick presses a kiss to the head. "Baby." Andy warns, and Patrick looks up at him through his lashes, looking as pure as a virgin like this. It makes him groan and have dirty thoughts that he should not be having, and it makes Patrick laugh softly. "No teasing."

"You always tease me." Patrick pouts before he drizzles spit on the head of his cock, not taking him into his mouth, rather he wraps a hand around Andy and jerks him lazily. "Not fair."

Andy wants to roll them over and just fuck Patrick into submission, but he'll allow this for now. After all, Patrick is right, he teases Patrick endlessly when they fuck. It's only fair if Patrick can do the same for a bit. "Only a little, princess." Andy teases him with the nickname, but watches Patrick stiffen and then melt, mouthing at his dick happily.

Patrick always protests against the nickname outside of sex, but Andy knows he loves it. He knows Patrick loves when Andy takes care of him and calls him the sweetest names, knows how it gets him. There's other things too, like lingerie that get Patrick like this, he just doesn't like to admit to it. But it's all right, they'll talk about it one day.

Patrick finally takes him into his mouth a moment later, expertly taking him deeper and deeper, until he's got his whole dick in his mouth. It's an impressive feat that never fails to make Andy groan. Andy's big, bigger than average, and the fact that Patrick takes him like its nothing is always so hot.

"Fuck, fuck, baby." Andy groans, tugging sharply on his hair and bucking up. Patrick moans happily around him, and fuck, Andy loves this. Patrick's so talented with his mouth, he doesn't even have a gag reflex, and it's fucking hot. He's going to cum far sooner than he'd like to admit, but Patrick always gets him like this.

Patrick bobs his head up and down, sucking Andy off and letting Andy make him gag a bit. It makes Andy's toes curl, that's his favorite thing, having a hand in Patrick's hair and not letting him come up off his cock, watching him gag after a moment. 

He doesn't last long, not with Patrick's talented mouth around him, and he cums with a cry of Patrick's name. Patrick swallows it all, nice and neatly and licks at him gently through the aftershocks until Andy's tugging on his hair again.

"Fuck." Andy groans, tugging Patrick up for a dirty kiss. Patrick moans softly against his lips and ruts against him, hard and leaking in his boxers. Andy grinds up against him weakly and Patrick whines, pulling away from the kiss and dropping his head down onto Andy's shoulder. "C'mon, baby, cum for me." Andy pants.

Patrick ruts against him furiously, still in his boxers, crying out his name when he does cum, stilling with sweat headed on his forehead and his body shaking with it. He's beautiful and Andy groans again, holding him tight as he comes down from his high.

After a bit of silence, Patrick lifts his head and laughs breathlessly. "Blondes have more fun." He giggles, as if it's the funniest thing in the world, and Andy laughs too, unable to contain himself and his happiness around Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if anyone has a request for what I should write, put it in the comments as I don't have a tumblr anymore. It can be any pairing and prompt! I'll be putting this in all my fics so I can have prompts and such!


End file.
